The Blood Feud
by jtylers
Summary: The war between vampires and werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander and Gabrielle. One bitten by bat. Other by wolf. Each starting their own race. Gabrielle the very first vampire, Alexander the first werewolf. Alexander's need for destruction and blood forced Gabrielle to find a way to destroy him and his breed of animals he had created. He needed an army. Thus he found Mathew. The king of a powerful kingdom on the edge of his death bed. Gabrielle came to him with a bargain. Mathew's army in exchange for immortality. Mathew was made a vampire as well as an immortal along with his army. They destroyed the werewolves one by one, searching for Gabrielle's twin brother. This war raged for hundreds of years. They decided that as one ruled the other would slumber awaiting for their time. And somewhere along the line of evolution they evolved. These new highly evolved Lykens were unlike the originals. They could resume their human form and control themselves unlike the animals before them. The vampires took them, as well as humans as slaves as they continued to search for Alexander and kill off the werewolves. At a point in time the captive uncontrollable werewolves were used to turn the humans to werewolves. Then came along Hector. Instead of killing this abomination right then and there Mathew decided to keep him as his pet and granted him immortality. As the years went by Hector became involved with Mathews daughter, Amelia. Mathew heard of the thing growing and developing within his daughter and forced her to sit in a beam of sunlight as she burned to a crisp. Hector was forced to watch. This was the final straw. He along with the other captive Lykens rebelled and escaped the castle. However not all made it out. He vowed to return and free them. He found the pack of werewolves that lived in the forests surrounding the castle. He became their leader. Having made allies he along with the hundreds of Lykens stormed the castle leaving no vampire behind. Hector went to find Mathew and shoved his sword through his head and killed him… or so he thought. Mathew was immortal thus could not be killed by anything other than sunlight. Mathew took his slumber early and left his general Jonathan in charge. Jonathans job was to destroy Hector. In order to have more power Jonathan made a deal with Hector. Hector kept Jonathan alive and in power if he did Hectors bidding within the vampire clan. However before Mathews slumber when he was searching for slaves he killed off the families that denied him. One family denied him, he went through the house and killed them all except for the girl, Victoria. Because she reminded him of his own Amelia he kept her alive and turned her, also making her immortal. He filed her head with lies saying that werewolves killed her family. Making her want revenge, feeding her rage toward the beasts. With none of the other vampires knowing that Hector had been alive all these years they thought all they had to do was kill off the Lykens…

**THE BLOOD FUED**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

"Damnit." I watched as Jacob swiftly walked through the crowd. "He's getting away!" I shouted as he disappeared from view. "Find him and shoot him down! Make sure the humans don't see ANYTHING!" They dispersed as I went to look. I turned down an alley, nothing. Another alley. Nothing. Then I turned a corner and there was a sewer gate open. "There you are."

The sewer was dark and cold and smelled like regular sewers. Shit. Despite the smell and even though I knew what I was walking through I continued down the tunnel. Why would he go down here and what was he up to? Further down the tunnel there was a light coming from the ceiling. I moved toward it and then noticed it was another open sewer gate. I was climbing the ladder when I heard gunshots, they found him. I jumped through the hole as bullets flew past my head. I ran for cover and ducked behind a news stand. We were in a subway. There was people all around some dead some fleeing for their lives. There a man bent over in a corner helping a shot women. Then one of Nathan's followers bent over and bit him. The man screamed as blood rolled down his neck. Then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. He looked familiar. He was the man that was in front of Nathan in the crowd! He wasn't looking for someone he was _following_ someone! 

He dragged him away. I had to stop him. I ran out in the middle of the crossfire and chased them. They boarded the stopped subway train. I stepped in and as they were about to jump out the back he turned and shot a single shot at me. I dodged it and ran toward him. He fired several shots but I dodged them all. I ran and tackled them through the window. We hit the ground hard. He kicked me off. I got up and noticed that he had dropped his gun and ripped off his coat. His jaw stretched out, he grew fur, his nails turned to sharp claws, and his canines grew out over his lips. He lunged at me teeth bared and knocked me to the ground. He was trying to bite me. I grabbed his neck and twisted it until it snapped. The body fell limp over me. I pulled it off and looked over at where the man had fallen. He was gone. "Shit." I mumbled. I heard footsteps coming from the subway. I ran down the tracks to try and find this man. I heard him running but it was too dark to see. I heard running, I ran even faster until I could just see him. I pulled out my gun and aim toward his leg. I shot and got him right below the knee. He fell to the ground with a thud. I walked over him, and grabbed him by his hair; "What did they want with you!" He said nothing and spit in my face. I kicked him in his stomach; "What the hell do they want with you! Tell me!" "I don't know! The dude just grabbed me and bit me!" The man yelled. "what's your name." I asked. "why should I tell you!" "if you value your life you will!" "Zach, ,my name is Zach."

The Ferrari was still parked by the church. "Get in." we got in and took off. "So you have no idea what they want with you." "No. But I would like to know what the hell is going on!" he shouted. "There is no need to shout. If you would like to shout I could drop you off here and you shout all you want and attract the Lykens. Which would you prefer?" He sat back and sighed. "Now that you are in this you deserve to kn…" "What is a Lyken?" he asked. "a Lyken as you would call is a werewolf." The expression on his face changed dramatically. "Now then you are stuck in war, a blood feud, between Vampires and Lykens. It has been raging for centuries. And for some reason they want you." I explained the whole history to him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

We arrived at the mansion. I parked the Ferrari around back and headed into the mansion. "Lets go, and stay right behind me. Everyone was looking at us. We weren't supposed to bring any outsider into the mansion. We arrived at my room. I'll be right back I'll get you some medical supplies.

Zach was sitting in the room until Ashley, one of Jonathans wannabe whores popped in. "Well hello there." she said. "Who are you?" He asked. "It doesn't matter. But who may I ask are you? And how did you get that nasty wound on your shoulder?" she came over to examine the wound, when she noticed it was a bite and screamed. She bared her teeth as her fangs grew.

"What the hell are you doing in here Ashley!" I asked when I walked into the room. "He has been bitten by a Lyken! You were going to turn him weren't you!" "NO!! Nathan was after him! Get out!" I screamed. The net moment I looked over and Zach was gone. Then Jonathan walked in. "What is going on in here! Is it true that you brought a Lyken in this household!" He yelled. "Leave us!" he yelled at Ashley. She left. "what is going on." "they were following him they attacked him in the subway. But of course you wouldn't know you won't send the death deliverers down there!" "I have no reason! They are half extinct!" "o yea and how would you know!? For all we know you might not have killed Hector!" He slapped me. "How dare you doubt my history! Get out of my sight!" "Mathew would do something about it." he raised his hand to hit me again, I grabbed it twisted it around and kicked him in his manhood. then came across his jaw. I left the room.

I have to find him I thought.

He had told me that he was a police officer and his last name. I pulled up the police database and typed in his name. his picture came up along with his information and where he lived. I left the room and went back to the Ferrari that was parked in the garage. On the way there I smashed the windows on Jonathans Lamborghini Gallardo. I jumped in the Ferrari and drove to his apartment.


End file.
